This is a process research study to determine whether overnight observation compared to a control group that is discharged the same day results in better patient outcomes. The subjects of this study are ASA Class 2-3 patients who are scheduled for an intermediate level (i.e. intra-abdominal or intra-thoracic) ambulatory surgical procedure. One group of patients will remain overnight for observation. The control group (standard procedure) will be discharged home and followed up the next day by telephone contact. Both groups will be assessed for outcome measures after one week by telephone contact or at the follow-up clinic visit.